Dragon Ball: What will come to be
by MaximumC
Summary: A strange character, appears on planet Earth, Who is he? What does he want? And what does he want with Goku? Find out in this exciting story! I know the summary is not that but it's a good story.


**DRAGONBALL PRESENTS: WHAT WILL COME TO BE**

**(Hello, name's MaximumC, i'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story, so I would want anybody who reads this to review, criticize, encourage, add points, do whatever you want just review, ok, thank you, you kind people :D. Just to make sure, this story is based only on the manga, and ignores all TV series, movies, and video games. I do not own Dragon Ball or any of Akira Toriyama's work. Enoy, and review!)**

"Don't let him near the barrier, kill him!" screamed a short old man, wearing a green uniform with the kanji of "Earth" on the left side of his chest, into the microphone.

He watched a man on the screen in a deadzone area walking right towards the building the old man was currently in. The man was average in structure, about 5'8 in height, and looked about in his early twenties, and was wearing a blue garment that came down to his ankles, black running shoes, and white bandages that covered up everything on his face except for his lips.

He walks patiently towards the building in front of him as if he has no worry of anything in the world.

Then in front of him appears 10 extremely fit men all wearing black spandex that covered up their whole bodies and had the "Earth" kanji on their left chest.

Camoflagued in the night before them, their kis lowered to almost unnoticed, they circle around the one man in a swift formation ready to attack.

"Show no mercy!" they hear the old man commander scream in their hidden microphones. Once they encircle the man, they all begin doing a simple movement of their hands cuffed to their sides. The bandaged faced man senses their ki stops in his tracks as if he is curious to what would happen.

The ten soldiers begin chanting together in perfect unison, "Ten-fold formation Turtle executioner," the bandaged man begins to smirk as he recognizes the formation as does everyone else who lives on the planet, the ten soldiers continue," Ka... Me... Ha... Me...," even though he knew what it was, the bandaged man just stood where he was smirking as if he was mocking their attack. " HA!",They finally finish their attack unleashing an enormous power from all of their palms to their one target.

Once it hit impact, their attacks all formed into a massive explosion of absorbed blue energy, such an impact from an attack like this could kill hundreds of humans from just a close incounter.

Once the attack finally disappated into air, all that stood in it's place was a huge crater in between the ten soldiers. They look to see if the bandaged man could be spotted, no one was seen in the crater, they try to sense for his ki, but felt nothing but their own kis.

"Well, that was easy." commented one of the soldiers, then putting his right hand on his microphone and began confirming," Mission accomplished commander, target has been executed, returning to base now, guess he wasn't as strong as we thought, huh?" finished the soldier with unique confidence.

"NO, YOU IDIOTS!" screamed the commander on the other side of the mike, "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, HE'S NOT DEAD, I REPEAT HE'S NOT DE-" before the commander could finish his sentence the soldier let go of his mike when he felt someone tapping on his back.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed turning around to see who it was," We don't have much time we-,"all of a sudden the person behind him jamed his thumbs into the soldiers eye sockets with intense tension,"AAAARRGGHH," screamed the soldier as he feels the pain in his eyes.

The other soldiers turn to see what happened, only to see one of their own being attacked by the bandaged man himself, wearing the same smirk that he had from before.

Before the soldier could react to such pain, the mysterious man took his forefingers and slammed them behind the soldiers head, and began squeezing and squeezing crushing the soldiers skull, along with the squishy top part of his brain and kept squeezing until he could feel his fingers touch his thumbs, and then ripped off the top part of his head and throwing it in the air, the soldiers body gushed out blood of what was left of his head, and twisted around once before falling to the ground. The top part of his head came falling back down landing the fallen body.

The mysterious man's smirk then turned to a hideous smile as he licked the blood off his bandaged hands, and then looked at the other 9 soldiers and said with a creepy tone, "Well, he was sure a buzzkill don't you think, why don't we have some **real **fun, huh."

Once he was finished, he immediatly jumped into the air expecting the others to follow, which they did 5 of them all ready for battle.

The first four soldiers all fly around him, attempting to surround him, one infront of him, one behind him, one above him and one below him. They all charge at him at amazing speeds in another attempt to trap him. The first one that comes in contact with him is the one behind him, which he dodges and lets him pass him until his hips were near his, he then grabs his legs and his neck and then knees him in the stomach so hard it shattered through his internal organs and spine and then coming out the other side of his back with his knee covered in dark red blood and his spine covered over his knee, then he continued push his knee upward and upward until his whole leg reached the other side splitting the soldier completely in half

The bandaged man then slammed his left elbow into the fighter coming from in front and then took the other one's body parts and crushed them ontho his head from each sides and then cuffed his head together raised them into the air and slammed him into the ground, when hitting impact he immediatly snapped his neck.

Finally, once the two above and below him reach him, at top speed he grabs both of their necks, chocking them in the process, and then finally, slamming their heads together, smashing their heads, skulls, and brains in the process, blood splattering over the bandaged man's hands, then threw them to the ground with the other remaining soldiers and then is about to send a tremendous ki blast down onto the soldiers until one of the soldiers who jumped up before and slammed a fist into the man's jaw.

The soldier taking what he has done and began to laugh nervously and say, "Ha, now how does it feel when you take the pain, huh y-," he stops when he looks at the bandaged man, and realizes that the impact didn't even move his head.

The soldier trembling with fear, the bandaged man looks at him and slowly takes his left hand and moves the soldiers hand from his face back to where it came from, and then began to say, "Hmmmm, was that it, I guess the commanders training isn't what it used to be, ah, "he sighs, "no fun." Then the mysterious man pulls back his right fist , "Let me show how it is really done, ok." As he finishes, he jams his fist into the soldiers stomach and its power is so tremendous it vibrates through his whole body shattering every bone, tooth, tissue, and interanl organs he had until he becomes nothing but a floppy shell falling grusomely to the ground.

But before the mysterious man could take in what had happened, one of the fighters from below appeared behind him and grabbed ahold of him. "NOW, WHILE I GOT A HOLD OF HIM, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, EIHER HE DIES OR EVERYONE DIES!" screamed the soldier.

"Agreed," agreed one of the soldiers below,"commencing the ULTIMATE EXTINCTION TRI-BEAM CANNON!" they all said simutaneously taking both of their hands forming a trangle with it, and unleashed a supreme amount of ki raging towards the mysterious fighter at full power, and successfully hit it's target with full impact, blowing away everything in sight and ended with smoke surrounding the sky.

"We did it," one of the soldiers screamed, "we-," "Wait." one of the other soldiers cut him off as he examines the smoke," I still sense a ki, barely tainted, but how is that possible?" the soldier asked himself with intense fear.

"no.." he exclaimed in terror as the smoke faded revealing the mysterious figher still in the air unscathed except for his blue cloak that has disappeared along with the man behind him, without the cloak it is revealed that the mysterious man's whole body is covered in bandages.

The bandaged than began to yawn and than began to say, " You all bore me, I'll end you quickly so I can get on with my original purpose." he than points his right hand towards the four remaining soldiers below.

His palm than began to develop a small ball of blue energy and began charging it up.

Than the old man commander from the tower began to say, "oh, no, GET OUT OF THEIR, DON'T LET HIM CATCH YOU!"

But the soldiers ignored him and one of them began to say, "If we rush him, he won't have time to do his attack, let's go!" and once he finishes, they all charge towards the mysterious man.

"NO!" screamed the old man, "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, RUN AWAY, YOU IDIOTS!"

But they did not listen and continued to charge towards the bandaged man. But effortlessly, the bandaged man released his attack, unleashing a huge blast of expanding ki energy, immediately obliterating everyone in sight.

...

Back at the main building, the old man watched in horror, from the tiny cameras in the air, as his top men were obliterated by that monster, and regrets in his old little heart that he could not do anything about it.

"Damn," he mutters to himself, "Why did it have to come to this... Goku?"

Back at the area, before the bandaged man continued his original path to the building in front of him and walks slowly but surely to his destination.

"We can't allow him to get anywhere near this machine, we have more options, send the capsule bomb." the old man commanded. "But, sir," responed the man on the other side, "We're not sure if.." "JUST DO IT!" the old man interupted impatiently.

The bandaged man continued his destination towards the main tower, he walk patiently in the night around him until he hears a strange sound above him.

He stops in his steps and looks above to the night sky, where he spots a strange vehicle floating in the night sky, it was completely black with an "Earth" kanji on it's left side, and also had a shining blue flat surface of light, it was also carrying something big and round ball, it was completely white except for the big green letters, "Capsule Corp." written in the middle of it.

Their were two soldiers riding on the vehicle, one as the pilot, the other standing over the door on lookout.

"We have reached our, target," says the watch out solider, "Activate the Capsule Bomb," and as on command the pilot opens up button on the controls revealing a knob, he turns the knob then opens it up revealing a button, he then begins to count down,"3...2...1,drop."

The vehicle than releases the large ball to the ground below. The giant capsule continues it's collisional course towards the bandaged man, getting faster and faster as it falls until it virousiously lands on the bandaged man.

Once it hit impact, a huge glob of yellow smoke appeared where he once stood, then out of the smoke lays a small green capsule where the bandaged man once stood.

"Perfect, the capule worked," replied the soldier over the door of the vehicle," I'm going to go retrieve it so please wait here this time, Chain."

"Yeah, yeah," responds the pilot known as Chain.

The soldier jumps off the hovercar and floating slowly beside the green capsule on the ground and bends over to pick it up. He then put it up against his "Earth" kanji and watched as the fabric absorbed it into it's fiber. "Retrieval mission complete, now returning to base."

"Will you hurry it up down there, i've been waiting like forever, I got places to be, people to lay." responds Chain impatiently.

The soldier returns to the hovercar in one false swoop.

"Hahaha, that was easy," says Chain," And still enough time for lunch with Katoura!" he smirks.

"Chain, I wish you would take this mission more seriously this is not a game, Goku is one of the most powerful beings in existence, and now that he has gone rouge, we may never even be able to last a second against Kion better yet beat him, and you're worried about trying to get back with a girl who specifically said word for word, 'I never want to see your lying dirty face ever again as long as i'm alive on this world."

I know Ken, It's just that, I think this is the right one man, you know what I mean." Chain says meaningfully.

"Hahaha, whatever man, just do what you want." Ken says, but right after finishing his sentence he feels intense pain in his chest area.

"Ok man I'll try." Chain says.

" Huh, what the, how d..," Ken begins to say surprised until he is interrupted by Chain, "I don't know man, it's just that I can't stay away from her, you know."

"No..no, STAY BACK!" Ken screams.

"I just can't man, she's my life." Chain begins to wimper.

"Please, man, remember old times, if you need to I can help you." Ken trembles with fear, "I, auggh..," he chokes.

"I don't need help man, but thanks for trying you're a good friend." Chain says emotionally.

"Don't mention it." says a different voice coming from behind Chain.

"Dude, what happened to your voice do have a c.." he stops in his words once he finally looks back and sees none other than the bandaged man known as Goku, and he begins to tremble with fear.

Goku is shown digging into the chest of a dead Ken on the ground, blood splattered everywhere.

"You want my advice?" says Goku smiling through the bandages," I believe true love can be found by looking deeply into your HEART!" as he says this, he takes out Ken's heart with his left hand all covered in blood," But sometimes, you find the wrong girl, and she just might get your crushed from her own drama." he says this while squeezing the heart in his hand releasing all the blood from the once internal organ, and squishing it until it is nothing but red putty in his hand, then he begins laughing hysterically.

Chain looks at him still with shock and fear and gently says with fear still crowding him, "Oh.. my.. god, oh.. my.. god, oh.. Kami.. why."

"You might want to look forward, dude." Goku says pointing forward.

Chain slowly looks back as if on instinct only to see he has finally reached the forcefield.. to soon.

"OH, MY, F*%KING KAMI!" he screams as he flys straight into the force field surrounding the tower in front of him and the ship exploding on impact because of the jet propulsion moving at unimaginable speed, than pouring down to the ground in a raging grusome fire.

But out of the fire, walked none other than the bandaged man known as Goku himself with a nothing but smirk of a smile on his bandaged face, walking towards the barrier itself.

Goku than heres strange moaning coming from behind him. He turns around to see a burnt to crisp man on the ground crawling, it is none other then Chain, his legs were burnt off and he lost use in his right arm, so he is only to crawl with his left arm pulling him along the way.

"I..i," he moans trying very hard to speak his words, "ugh.. I...I...won't... let... you... passssssstt!" he finishes.

"Oh, yes, Chain, the weakest of us all, you are going to stop me aren't you, with one arm." Goku teases.

"W-what h-happened t-t-t-to you G-g-g-Goku?"

"Nothing, I just started showing my true colors, Chain, unlike you who hides behind his lies for his whole life."he begins to walk away with a smirk on his face until..

"I-i-is t-t-t-this w-what ssssssss-Sora w-w-wanted?"Chain asks.

Goku turns around and his smirk was removed from his face and replaced with a frown, he walks up to Chain and grabs up with his left hand and begins to grunt, "Don't.. You..EVER.. say.. her.. NAME!" he than throws him to the ground," Thank you for your services, taxi driver, I would like to repay your debts," he holds out his right hand, "Here, this is my tip, my fine sir." he blasts a huge ki blast from his hand towards Chain, obliterating him on sight.

He then turns around, emotionless, and walks to the barrier in front of him.

"Hmmm, this is new," he says putting his hand against the barrier. Than he felt a huge shock of electricity to his body, instead of feeling intense pain, he smirked and chuckled enjoying the pain pursued on him.

He than pulls awy amused of the field before him and said, " Amazing, commander, just amazing, it seems you were able to not only shape your ki to a materialize state of both offensive and defensive ability, but also you are able to maintain it so far away for a long period of time," he than thinks for a minute and than chuckles," You're using the scope, aren't you, that souveneir we got years back, huh."

Back at the tower, the commander has on mechanical glasses with big blue lenses, and is over his scurity system trembling.

"Ha,ha,ha," he chuckles," remember that, my very first mission with you, the amazing human commander, boy was I happy,"as he says this the commander is shown holding back tears under the scope, but failing.

"I was like a little school girl, meeting her teen idol for the very first time, but with a star trek type twist." his chuckles than turns to hysterical laughter, and the commander's battle against his own sorrow was lost, tears coming down his cheeks in a slow victory.

"Well, setting the past aside," he continues," I guess I have to get past this field, huh, hmm, okay," finishing his sentence he pulls his right hand back slowly, than at top speed slams his fist into the field with intense pressure.

The sheild shakes and trembles as mush as the commander does trying to keep itself together.

"Their is no point in holding back commander, i'm gonna get through," Goku says," One way, or another." Goku pulls back another fist and punches it once more, making the field to tremble once more, with more impact than before.

He pulls yet another fist punching it a third time, than a fourth, each time more treacherous than the last, a fifth, sixth, breaking down the field little by little.

And than finally on the seventh time his fist obliterates the fiel into nothing but air.

Back at the tower, the commander falls over on his back, sweating and out of breathe. He slowly gets back up, taking off the glasses and screams into the microphone in front of him,"He's here men, you knew this day would come, now I ask you with all the remainings of my heart and strength, hold nothing back, give him everything you got, fight as you would do any other battle, and fight as if this is your last battle, fight not for yourselfs but for everyone around you, no every man for themselves, everybody has everybodys back, it was an honor serving with every single one of you, thank you."

Everyone around the tower begin to ready themselves for battle, arming themselves, activating security systems, and getting in their battling positions, ready to take part in what could their final battle, with great caution, fighters in combat form, soldiers getting in positions for a kamehameha, guns and missiles and weapons popping out of the wall, all pointing towards the entrance.

The bandaged man known as Goku walks in the building slowly, not a care of what awaits him inside. He continues his walk until he comes to the main hall, where he stops in his place to see every soldier and weapon in the building standing before him.

"Ahhh, you guys, a surprise party for me, you shouldn't have." responds Goku.

"Stay where you are and put your hands in the air, if you talk you're dead, if you move you're dead, if you even blink you're gonna wish you were dead!" commands a feminine soldier standing at the front of the group in a fighting style of having one hand in front of her and the other behind her and her bent down a little.

"Ahh, Katoura, you did this,"Goku began "I couldn't have an even greater friend, you and Chain-" "Shoot his ass." Katoura interrupted, and as on command a soldier on the left aimed a large like gun at the bandaged and blasted out a huge amount of ki energy towards him.

It landed firmly on Goku, but didn't seem to move him from his spot and just evaporated off of him. "Charming," he began once more,"Now, it seems since i've last been here you've had been upranked, why didn't you tell me, i would've gotten you something special, I bet Chain was a real-" "Blow him to bits." Katoura commanded once more, causing another soldier on the left send out a bazooka and blowing the missile.

But, at intense speeds, Goku grabbed the missile with his right hand and sent it back where it came from, the soldier who shot it dropped his weapon and caught it as well with both hands but did not expect it to blow up on impact causing the top part of his body to be blown to pieces and bottom half to fall silently to the ground.

Katoura looks at this with great shock, as she one of her fellow men fall to the ground.

"You never let me get in a good pun, do you, I was gonna break it down slow in a taxi like joke, but now you pissed me off so I'll just tell it to you bluntly, I KILLED CHAIN, I BLOWED HIS COCKY PERVERTED ASS TO PIECES!" Goku screamed.

Katoura felt like she had just been punched in the chest, her heart had suddenly stopped and she tried to take the horror that had just hit her in the face, she grabs her chest and begins to cry slowly.

"Hey, I tried to be sweet for once, but you were always so stubborn-" Goku began before Katoura interrupted once more,"Shut up," the tears are greater and the pain is much stronger as she continues to talk," Before this day ends, I swear to Kami," she ripoffs her black mask revealing her tanned skin, ruffled purple hair, and green eyes that have been consumed by red and tears," I'LL KILL YOU!" she screams at the top of her lungs, "TEAM A, B- Ah screw it-EVERYBODY IN THIS DAMN ESTABLISHMENT, " she screams pointing at her target,"SHOW HIM NO MERCY, MAKE SURE HE DOES'T EVER GET PAST THE FIRST HALL, KILL HIM!" she finishes as everyone of her soldiers go forward towards the bandaged fighter ready to kill on sight.

"Oh goody," Goku begins,"What's a party without the party games, let's get on, yeah!" his final words as he head towards the army in front of him.

...

The old man commander can not watch anymore, he has to take action, or everybody dies, he stands up and to the wall beside him and puts his hand on it and red light surrounds it then it is scanned by another green light moving upwards and downwards 'Fingerprint signiture accepted, acces granted, you may enter.' Part of the wall on the left side then began to open up like a door, and slided to take it's shape.

The commander then walks through the door, and walks into the room before him with a look of determination and impatience planted on his face. a he walks into the room, lights automatically lit up the room, revealing a huge ship like vehicle, which seemed very well put togehter, with a capsule corp. symbol on the head, sides, top, and bottom, and on the right side of it are the letter's 'Hope!'.

"Well, if Trunks did it, how hard could it be, right?" the short old man stated getting ready to work.

...

Blood covered the walls, bodies layed numerous everywhere through out the hall, heads had been smashed, bodies have been twisted, blown, smashed, or just plain destroyed, inner organs were lying all over the ground, some smashed and some pouring out blood, the walls where their guns now lay wreakage, and in te middle of it all walks a bandaged man unharmed.

"Well,well,well, wasn't that fun, you guys sure know how to throw a party," he states walking towards Katoura as she lies back towards the wall with shock and terror in her, mouth wide open, as if she had just witnessed the end itself.

"What's wrong you don't look so good, Katoura, kinda how Chain and Ken looked when I last saw them, surprised." he continues as he walks toward her and knees down beside putting his face very close to hers.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, sweet cakes, you lied to Kami, sorry but now you have to pay for your sins." finishing his sentence he slowly puts his lips against hers, and it's as if she lost all of her will to live for she did nothing but sit and take in the kiss.

The kiss at first seemed passionate, and nice, but after a second, Katoura's head began to glow on the inside, and as if a bomb went off, her head was blasted away, blood splattering on the wall, and her headless body toppled over.

Goku than stood up whipping his lips with his right arm," Hmm, well that was fun, now let's see what the old commander is up to." he senses for the commanders ki and his smirk turns to a frown, "No he can't be." and than he looks upward towards the ceiling," Well, I was going take my time, but I guess it's now or never, before the old munchkin does something stupid." And at top speed he flys upward right through the ceiling on his way to the hidden room the commander is in.

...

"Alright everything is set." the commander says as he makes his way towards the machine in front of him, "We've tried our best, guess we have no choice, I know you said never to come back for you, but if you knew what had happened when you left Son, huh, oh well." he walks towards the machine in front of him and steps into it's door,"Good bye, present, I'll be back soon." and as the door begins to close something busted through the floor underneath.

Smoked appeared where the hole, and out of the smoke, is none other than the bandaged man Goku himself.

Before the old commander could process what had happened, Goku rushed to the door and stopped it from closing with his left and opened it back up, revealing to the commander his venomous smirk.

"Where do you think you're going mister, you still got a lot of homework to do." Goku hissed.

The commander had no time to think, he hastily launchs himself towards the controls in an attempt to move forward no matter what,"Computer, activate transport, command code:00007770."the commander screamed quickly. "Access code accepted beginning transport to Age 777."

But before the commander could even blink, the bandaged man was already behind him, and with little ease, grabbed him and threw him harshly to the wall behind them.

"You're not going anywhere, sonny, not until you finish cleaning the guters." Goku mocked in an old man like voice.

Then at the sudden, something snapped inside the old man, he could no longer take anymore from the man in front of him, and he lost control.

The old commander launched at the bandaged man with only one thing on his mind: Kill!

Once he jumped on him he began punching with everything he could muster from his arms, fist, and old heart with rage in his beady eyes. But to no avail, the bandage man was only amused at this.

"The CapPod will begin transport in T-minus 30 seconds." said the machine still ready to launch no matter what.

Goku was no longer amused for he had not much little time left, he grabbed one of the old man's arms and threw him back to the wall. Then at amazing speed, he appeared right beside him bent down, "Don't worry ,commander, you won't fill a thing." As he finishes his sentence he jams his two right fingers into the top of the old man's temple.

The old man groans as he tries to move," What did you do to me?" the old man asked exhausted.

"Oh, nothing, really, just a ki pressure point, that will lose your will to your body for who knows how long, fun right." Goku states with the same venomous smirk as before, as he begins kicking the old man out of the ship.

"Why, Goku, why did you do all this, first you leave unannounced, then when you come back you kill your whole squadron, why, all your friends, on your hands." the old man asks confused of the whole situation.

"Well, you see, commander," Goku begins," I would tell you...," before he finishes his sentence he begins to laugh and laugh, a terrifying laugh, one that would not only strike fear in the commander's heart, but to anyone else who lives on this planet, it was a tremendous horrifying laugh. Then his laugh came to a stop and he looked at the commander with a horrific smile, and even though the commander couldn't see his eyes, he could tell that they were just as horrifying as his smile," But that would just ruin the surprise, and that would just spoil everyones fun, now wouldn't it Krillin," the commander grunts once he hears his name coming out of this man's despicable mouth," But, don't worry, at the end of today, everyone will have a smile on their face, even you Kuririn." he finishes with a chuckle which starts out soft but continues to another horrifying laugh.

The old man known as Krillin began to fill rage well up in his heart as he screams,"AARRRRRGGHH...YOU BASTARD, GOKU, THE REAL GOKU, WILL STOP YOU, AND WHEN HE KILLS YOU, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU BACKSTABBING TWO-TIMING BITCH!"

Goku continued to laugh at this until he says, "OH YEAH, JUST LIKE HE DID SORA, HUH!"

Krillin's rage turned to pity once he heard this and began to," Goku, I..." 'CapPod will begin Transport in 10 seconds." the computer interrupted.

"Sorry, commander, this is my ride." he finally saids as he kicks Krillin out the door to the ground below as the door begins to close and the ship begins to move forward.

'CapPod will begin launch in 5 seconds.' "Hear, we gooooo!" Goku states as he lays back in a chair to enjoy the ride.

'4...'

'3..'

"ACTIVATE SHIELDS, CLOSE THE HATCH!" the commander screams on the ground and as commanded the hatch that had opened to let the ship out began to close.

'2..'

The ship leaned closer to the hatch as it continued to close before them.

'1..'

"This is gonna be close." Goku stammered watching this happened.

'0.. Beginning Transport.' But before they transported the hatch was to close and slice the ship in half, the ship not taking in the hit quickly enough still began to transport, disappearing into the air around it.

Krillin watched this happened, his body unable to move, and out of his eyes came a little tear," I'm sorry Goku, we're all doomed." he finally said as he laid where he was, waiting for the end.

**What has happened to the ship and Goku?**

**Where is there destination?**

**Just why did Goku kill his squad?**

**What does he want?**

**And does Krillin mean by the real Goku?**

**Find out next time, on the next exciding chapter of Dragon Ball: What will come to be.**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, REVIEW:)!**


End file.
